A plug is an electrical deivce to be fitted in a receptacle to close the circuit. When in use, both the plug and the receptacle must be fitted with a wire. However, it is cumbersome to attach a cord to a commonly used plug or receptacle. Further, the cord attached thereto is easily pulled out.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which may obviate the abovementioned drawbacks.